


Getting To Know You

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Awkward Sexual Situations, F/F, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:17:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The innocent crush that one develops is natural, and it can be embarrassing to admit it or pursue it, especially if that person is another species. Its also natural to be confused about yourself.</p>
<p>The complications of teens and their hormones can make things even more confusing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on making this a longer story then I have ever written before. The longest story I've ever written was 8 chapters (and was left unfinished, and different fandom) so bare with me a little? ;u; I want to know what you think, and the decision on the length will be made from there. Just a prologue, and the first chapter will be out hopefully soon! 

Rose and I seem to have formed what she calls a mutual fondness of each other, referred to as friendship. I can say I enjoy her company more than that of Karkat or Dave, and she is far more helpful then those two combined.

“Kanaya.” Rose lifts her head from the notes she was taking. “If it is not bothersome or culturally insensitive, I would be grateful if I could ask you a few things about troll quadrants. Assuming all sessions are like ours, it’s safe to say there will be trolls.”

I peer over my shoulder to let her know she has my attention. “Yes, I would say we can assume that.”

“I think it would be helpful, for academic purposes, to have an accurate record of relationships between trolls.”

“And you are asking _me_?”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“I think I am the _least_ qualified individual you could ask to give you such information, seeing how all my quadrants have either failed or have been unrequited.” I turned around completely and leaned on the table, crossing my arms as I looked down at her in the chair. She lightly placed the pen in the center of the book and closed it before returning my gaze.

“I figured you would be the most informed on the subject.”

“I am flattered that you thought that of me, but I think the troll you should be asking would be Mr. Vantas. Though he doesn’t look like it, his knowledge of the subject surpasses that of anyone on this meteor. And if I remember correctly, it was _you_ who took the novel that he had presented your ectobrother to enlighten him on the subject, was it not?”

She was quiet for a few seconds. “I was just hoping to hear it from a _reliable_ troll than from the pages of a book or the mouth of a vulgar imbecile.” She pushed her chair out and stood up slowly. “I’m sorry if I offended you.”

With a audible sigh, I pushed of the table and stood in front of her. I had a few inches on her, her lavender eyes reaching the tip of my nose. Her chin comes to a soft point and her nose has a slight curve that gives her face more of an angelic look. Her pale skin has almost no blemishes, aside from a few freckles that accent he cheeks. Just now, while examining her face, do I realize the beauty that Rose possess.

“Uh, I…” My words fail me momentarily. “You did not offend me, I can just be a little blunt or rude on several occasions.” I comb my fingers through my hair. “I _suppose_ I will help you, you made a valid argument.”

Her black lips tugged into a small smile. “Thank you Kanaya, I truly appreciate it.” Very uncharacteristically, she wraps her arms around my waist and hugs me briefly.

Rose has filled me in on some of the names given by humans to some of their internal body structures. Right as she hugged me, what is known as my heart began to pump harder than it would normally. But as quickly as the hug started, it ended and she disappeared in a flash of white.

Maybe that was just part of that human disease called friendship.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward moments and head canons.

“So…” Rose begins. “I am fairly certain that I understand the Flushed quadrant, I have a feeling it is more complicated than the human equivalent.” After moving it in front of her book, she sits in the wooden chair that was next to the music player, legs crossed with her large book lying in her lap. Her iconic lavender pen is held loosely in her hand, bouncing slightly to her own rhythm.

“You may be right, but I don’t know if the extent of your human think pans has the capacity for the understanding of troll relationships.”

“ _Kanaya_.” Rose gives me a stern stare.

“I’m sorry, I mean brain. My previous statement still stands.”

“Just tell me already.” She unfolds and refolds her legs.

“ _Fine_.” I walk over to the large table and slide a stack of books over to make room for myself. Once I am situated comfortably, I speak again. 

I begin to explain the workings of a flushed quadrant, going into detail about behaviors and actions between the two trolls. The only example I could really use without causing a great deal of confusion was Sollux and Feferi. They seemed to be the only pair that had a conventional relationship and was a successful relationship. They did not alternate from red to black, and had clear quadrant valification.

She listened carefully, asking only the necessary questions and copying down the important information. At one point she had stop me to fix her hair, and apologized three times. She hung on my every word, not once questioning if what she was writing was correct. I paused several times to give her time to write, and examined her face.

Whenever she wrote, her eyes followed the tip of her pen and every move it made. Her eyes traced her neat, continuous line, and her mouth was flat the entire time. Her black lips are a drastic contrast to her pale face, but at the same time complimenting her every feature. Every few seconds, her left hand would reach up to fix a stray, blond hair that had fallen out from behind her small ears. Except for her eyes (the roundest eyes I have ever seen), everything about the girl was tiny; Her face, her nose, her body, her voice... But her determination was bigger than the largest hoofbeast and would but Equius to shame.

My eyes traced over her delicate shoulders, her hair barely reaching them as she picks up her head. Rose really is a beautiful young girl... I take in a sharp breath after getting a strange pressure in my chest.

"Is there anything else worth sharing about this quadrant?"

I forgot what we have been talking about. “There is actually very little difference between the human love and a Flushed quadrant.” I forced out quickly.

“What is the difference?” She asks, her eyes on her writing.

“The copulation.”

She pauses and looks up. “ _Excuse_ me?”

“See, this is what I feared. Do you not understand the basics of human coitus?” The corners of my lips tug upward. They way her eyes narrow and she puckers her lips when she's agitated is cute in its own way.

“I understand it perfectly.” She frowns. “Continue.”

“The act of coitus in the Flushed quadrant is more… involving than that of humans. Unlike humans, trolls have both a bulge and a nook. You may have heard these terms from Karkat, as his favorite insults include them, and they are used like a penis and vagina on humans.” She nods in agreement. “This is to avoid any problems, because trolls can fill quadrants with either gender… I am going to go into great detail, will you be able to handle it?” She furrows her eyes, and I enjoy a small laugh.

"I was able to handle the speech you presented before, I think I can handle this."

“Copulation does not occur in the recuperacoon, as it is full of sopor slime and makes the act too difficult. It usually will take place wherever the two trolls decide. The position of the pelvic bone makes the difference, too.”

She continues writing, and raises her head. “What?”

"Because if how we are built, the position of the pelvis makes a difference."

"I don't see what you're trying to hint at."

“May I show you the position of the bulge and nook?”

"I would prefer if you stay clothed."

"Not what I ment..."

She looked at me before figuring it out. “On me?” She points the back of her pen at herself as if saying it wasn’t enough.

“Who else?” I pull on the ledge of the table and stand up. Her pale skin shifted to a lightly brighter shade of pink, and her gaze dropped to the floor.

“I don’t know if that is appropriate.”

“I am not going to hurt you, I am just showing you, the position on humans is very different because a partner only has one of the two external sexual trait. In fact, almost everything below our 'belts' are in a different position then yours.” She didn't move. "I will hardly touch you."

After an awkward pause, she finds her voice after a small cough. “Alright.”

“Would you be kind enough to spread your legs?”

“I am extremely uncomfortable with this.” Her cheeks glowing brighter.

“Hush, it wont kill you.”

“Am I supposed to be comforted by that word choice?

Without giving her fair warning, I place my hands on either side of her so that I am leaning over her.

“At least buy me dinner first...” She looks into my eyes, our faces only a few inches apart.

For a few seconds, I just stare back. My attention is focus on her, and only her. Without really realizing it, I lean in closer so that we are only about an inch or less from one another.

“Is that a joke that humans use in these situations?”

“When females are rushed into a sexual situation, _yes_.” I can feel her breath on my face.

“I see. Now please try to relax." I try my best to reassure her, but it is more for myself.

“The bulge on a troll is similar to that of a tentacle for the lack of a better term. The color of the bulge is grey, until the act begins, then it gradually becomes the color of the blood of the troll. All body fluids are the color of the blood, if that is worth noting. It is located here.” I put one hand one hand on her mons.

She held her breath, but didn’t stop me, so I continued. 

I moved my hand down slightly below the vulva. “This is where the nook is located, and the troll vulva is located where the human vagina is.” I look up and she looks trobled, so I move my hand away. Again, my heart began to beat harder, and I could feel my cheeks begin to burn. I know my whole face must be an odd shade of jade at this point. 

The way she looks right now, oddly comfortable but awkward, makes my heart race. I feel a slight pressure in my chest and abdomen when she lets out a small breath.

“The position that is used is like that humans normally use, but the pelvic bones don’t meet. Because of the position of the bulge and nook, the bulges must cross over each other to reach the partners nook. The nook is very similar to the human vagina, as it leads to a cavity, but ours are very different.” I pause. Our faces are practically touching. “We no longer need to stay in this position if you wish.”

As if on cue, a bright flash come from the transportalizer as Dave enters the room. He strides, excuse the pun, to the table where his phone has sat for a few hours, unaware of us because of his shades. Rose and I stay completely still, watching him as he picks it up, twiddling it in hands fore a moment before clicking in on to check the charge. He spins around to leave, and stops dead in his tracks.

“Uh…”

Rose speaks for the first time in a few minutes, tilting her head down. “I’m aware of what this looks like.”

“I think anyone with eyes would be aware of what this looks like. I mean, you’re tainting my eyes. My poor, pure eyes. I will _never_ be able to forget the image you burnt into my innocent mind.”

“We both know first hand that your mind is _far_ from innocent.”

He goes ridged, but his poker face remains. I took this time to get off from on top of Rose.

“Don’t think you’re off the hook Mary.”

“Kanaya.”

“Whatevs, Canada. I want an explanation.” He crossed his arm, proud with himself.

Rose stood up and pinched the bridge of her nose. “I asked _Kanaya,_ " She put a slight emphesis on my name to correct him, "to enlighten me about troll quadrants.”

“And that involved…” He balled both his fists and started the thrust his hips while making sounds that was supposed to be the squeaking of a bed.

“It involved nothing of the sort!” Rose raised her voice. “You are throwing the whole situation out of proportion!” Her face burning a more vibrant shade of red. "She... She hardly touched me."

“I’m p sure that… whatever I saw was…” He was talking with his hand too much and then lost his train of thought. “It was exactly what I thought it was.” He opted for pointing with two pistols.

“Maybe I should make an attempt to explain?” I wonder aloud.

“Please.” I watch Rose as she sits back down, placing her head in her hands. Once I am sure she is not going to speak, I turn to Dave.

Clearing my throat, I begin. “Rose, like she previously mentioned, asked me to explain troll relationships for her book. I was discussing the slight difference between the Flushed quadrant and human love, and how our anatomy differs from yours. I am not going to explain it again right now. Long story short, I was showing her the positions of our sexual traits. I realize now that it may have not been the best way to show her, and was most likely the worst idea and should have never been suggested or preformed. With that said… I will apologize as sincerely as I can manage."

“So… uh…” He looked from Rose to the floor. “If that’s true, then whatever. I don’t care what you two do, just don’t do it in front of me. I wont always have a camera on me.”

Rose lifted her head from her hands, staring at Dave with wide eyes. I can’t tell if she is terrified or seething with rage.

“Jk, jk. Don’t get your all-seeing panties in a twist.” He waves his hand in the air, as if he was smacking the thought away. “Go back to sucking face… or blood… I don’t know if you’re into that kind of shit-”

“David Strider, get out right now.” Rose was defiantly seething with pure grimdark rage.

“Alright, alright. It was a misunderstanding, sheesh. But next time, I’ll make sure to send a knock through first.” He put his hands up like a prisoner, and steps on the transportalizer. With a loud crack, he disappeared.

“I truly am sorry, it never should have taken place as it was an awful idea and I should have just-”

“Kanaya.”

“Yes?”

“You’re rambling.”

“I’m sorry, I have never been in the situation before.”

“I forgive you… And the idea had the right intentions...”

An awkward pause filled the room. She sat on the chair, looking at her hands as if they had become the single, most important thing in the world, while I stood in the middle of the room with the floor occupying my interest.

I had to break the silence. “Shall I get back to explaining quadrants? We have covered the Flushed quadrant, so I believe you may want to know about the Caliginous quadrant.”

"Of course." 

We turned back to the table and I took my place again on the ledge. “Caliginous may be a harder topic to grasp, but I think you will be able to understand." I bit my lower lip slightly, getting my mind off of what had just happened. "The quadrant is difficult to fill, as trolls are a hateful race, and quadrant vilification plays a very important role.” I rest an elbow on my knee. “I can only describe it as a love-to-hate relationship.”

Again, I get into the purpose of the quadrant and the role it plays. I brought up Karkat and his future/past self as an example of a semi-functional black relationship… But I really don’t know if that would truly work.

“I think the copulation is similar to that of humans if I am not mistaken.”

“How so?” Her eyebrow rises.

“There is, to put it simply, a dominant role that is fought for, and only one bulge and nook are used as opposed to both in the Flushed quadrant. Because of the nature of the quadrant, injury is more likely to occur...”

“The two trolls will begin with a spar, fighting until one troll falls into submission to the other. This may take mere minutes or several hours. Most of the time, the troll that is higher on the hemospectrum is the dominant troll, but it is not impossible the lower blooded troll could be dominant. The dominant troll then inserts their bulge into the nook of the other troll, much like how a male human would insert his penis into the vagina of the female.”

“You were saying something before about nooks and vaginas being similar before the interruption.”

“Yes, let me continue that. In place of a uterus, trolls have a secretion sack for their genetic material. Some of it is secreted from the bulge and into the other troll, while some pools in the sack to mix with the other trolls. And this is where buckets come in.”

“So buckets are just a holding vesicle, and not an active part of coitus.”

“Exactly. Now, when the trolls are done, the mixed slurry must be emptied out through the nook. Caliginous copulation needs only one bucket, and Flushed copulation needs two. It is very simple, the troll just needs to sit over the bucket and open the nook to allow it to flow out.”

“Interesting.”

“Some black relationships can be deadly, which is why there is a Ashen quadrant. To sum it up, it is a mediator that tries to keep the two involved from killing each other. The mediator usually has some pale feelings for one of the trolls, but not necessarily in a Pale quadrant.”

“So there is an ulterior motive?”

“To an extent.” I cross my legs and lean back, putting my weight on my arm that I am propping myself up with. “And the Pale quadrant is fairly simple. It is much like a best friend, but with more of a soul mate undertone. Nepeta and Equius were Moirails, but unfortunately you never got to see or meet them. And I’m certain that Karkat and Gamzee have an unconventional moirallegience, so I can’t use them as a proper example. They are what you may call a Squish or Sensual attraction if that helps in any way.”

She finished writing her notes, marking the end of the new chapter. “Thank you Kanaya…”

“It was my pleasure.” She closed her book lightly and walked quickly to the bookcase to put it in the same spot every time.

I noticed a pattern. Everything that is important to Rose is rushed, as if she is on a schedule. She can’t be late for anything, even if that something has no specific time. She forgets to relax, and I fear what kind of effect this will have on her sanity.

“Rose.” I stand up quietly.

“Yes, Kanaya?” Her hand drops from the bookcase; She had her hand around a novel, but let it go as soon as she hears my voice.

“We are friends, correct?”

“Yes, of course we are.” A slight hint of concern or suspicions laced her voice.

“Good.” I nodded stiffly before quickly exiting the room, transporting myself to the meteor surface. I never thought I would be doing this, but I am enlisting help on feelings, and the only troll that knows enough about them is Karkat.

Getting help may cause even more issues than I already have caused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of head canons... Tell me what you think, please?


End file.
